Death's Last Reward
by WhenYouweregone
Summary: Afinal, a origem do Coringa é apenas um dia ruim. Oneshot.


- Olha o que eu arranjei hoje na escola, mãe!

A criança estende os braços em direção à mulher e abre as mãos, mostrando à mãe um baralho gasto. O verso da maior parte das cartas apresenta longos arranhões e suas bordas estão rasgadas. A mãe dobra os joelhos e acotinha-se no chão, olhando para o filho com simpatia. Embora seu rosto esteja marcado por lacerações e hematomas, seus traços delicados continuam identificáveis mesmo sobre a iluminação precária da casa onde moram. Os cabelos castanhos escuros da mulher (o mesmo tom do filho, ela pensa com orgulho) caem onduladamente pelos seus ombros e ela afasta a franja com impaciência antes de curvar os lábios em um sorriso.

- É muito bonito, filho. Onde você conseguiu isso?

- Foram uns meninos da minha série que me deram.

Ele abaixa a voz antes de desviar o olhar. A mãe sabe que ele está mentindo, mas resolve não contrariá-lo mesmo assim. Ela só espera que o baralho não seja roubado ou tenha alguma origem que poderia metê-lo em problemas. Ela relembra a primeira vez em que o diretor do colégio havia ligado para informá-la de que seu filho seria suspenso por ter espancado um garoto menor. Mesmo depois que essas ligações se repetiram (sempre com vítimas diferentes), ela às vezes ainda continuava em dúvida sobre a veracidade de tais afirmações. Ele sempre era tão doce com ela...

- Eu estou falando a verdade. – ele fica sério de repente, percebendo que sua mãe estava preocupada, e contrai os lábios – Eu... eu não fiz nada de errado dessa vez. E não se preocupe comigo, eu sei me cuidar. Já tenho onze anos.

Ela ri e passa as mãos pelo cabelo do garoto, bagunçando-o carinhosamente. Ele faz uma careta e exclama "mãe!" em tom indignado, mas não faz nenhum movimento para impedi-la. De repente, algo esmurra a porta da sala do lado de fora. Os dois ficam em silêncio, congelados no mesmo lugar. As batidas continuam, fortes e ritmadas.

- CHRISTINE! - uma voz masculina grita do lado de fora, e os olhos do garoto se arregalam de medo. – ABRA ESSA PORRA DESSA PORTA!

- Seu pai chegou. – a mulher exclama num sussurro aterrorizado. – Vá para o seu quarto.

O garoto obedece e corre em direção ao quarto, seu rosto pálido. Ela segura a chave de casa e, com as mãos trêmulas, coloca-a no buraco da fechadura. Sua visão fica turva e o coração acelera. Ela esperava que ele não fosse aparecer hoje. Os ferimentos nem sequer tinham acabado de cicatrizar.

A porta se abre e há uma silhueta alta e encorpada contra o céu noturno sem estrelas de Gotham. Ela cheira a álcool, sangue, suor e sujeira. A mulher se encolhe de terror e dá passagem para que o estranho possa ingressar. Ele entra com passos largos e cambaleantes e vai até a cozinha sem dizer uma palavra, rodando a mesa como um animal faminto. Ela o observa encostada no canto da parede. Suas mãos estão apertadas uma contra a outra, seus lábios contraídos de ansiedade.

- Christine, cadê a minha comida?

- E-eu não sabia que você vinha hoje. – ela soa apavorada. – Eu não preparei nada para você, me desculpe... – A mulher tenta falar mais alguma coisa, mas as palavras parecem entaladas em sua garganta.

- Você não me esperou? – ele se aproxima dela, que solta um guincho assustado e recua levemente para trás. Isso parece irritá-lo ainda mais. – E por que caralho você não me esperou?

Ele parece gigantesco em comparação com ela. Seus olhos escuros parecem nublados por álcool e algo mais. O nariz é fino e curvado, como o bico de uma ave, e os lábios parecem uma linha torta feita por uma espada em seu rosto largo. Os músculos estão retesados de raiva.

- Você não liga a mínima para a mim. Você nunca ligou! Eu sei que você está me traindo, sua puta. Não tem outra explicação. Quem foi que você trouxe para cá enquanto eu estive fora, hein? ME RESPONDA!

- Eu não trouxe ninguém!

E era a verdade. Todas as vezes que seu marido saia de casa, ela rezava silenciosamente para que ele não voltasse mais. Ela o odiava, agora. Não a lembrava em nada do homem carinhoso que conheceu quando era mais nova. Ele havia se transformado em um monstro, um monstro violento e aterrorizante que a prendia numa relação abusiva e torturava seu filho depois de espancá-la. Mas ela nunca teve coragem de pedir ajuda, muito menos de trazer qualquer outro homem para casa.

Mas o homem não está convencido. Ele a esbofeteia com força, derrubando-a no chão. Ela solta um gemido de dor e coloca a mão no rosto, fazendo força para não chorar. Ele ignora seus lamentos, agarrando-a friamente pelos cabelos e jogando-a até o outro lado da cozinha como se ela fosse um boneco de pano. A mulher cai de bruços no piso frio após trombar com um armário e seu corpo se move em soluços e tremuras.

- NÃO MINTA PARA MIM, SUA PUTA IMUNDA!

Ele atravessa o espaço que os separam e a chuta violentamente na barriga. Ela se contorce, momentaneamente sem ar, e o homem a levanta pelo pescoço e começa a sufocá-la. Os olhos da mulher se enchem de lágrimas e ela tenta afastar os braços dele para que ele pare. Ao invés disso, o aperto em seu pescoço se intensifica tanto que sua garganta parece estar em chamas. Sua visão começa a ficar negra; já quase não resta ar em seus pulmões. Numa última tentativa desesperada, ela estende o braço e agarra uma faca de cortar carne do lado da pia. Antes que ele possa esboçar qualquer reação, ela desfere um corte na mão do homem, que a larga surpreendido.

- Então é assim que você me agradece? Eu trabalho feito um animal para que você e aquele merdinha do nosso filho tenham um teto sobre as cabeças, e para que? Para eu ser recebido por uma puta infiel e ingrata!

A mulher não responde; limita-se a encará-lo com olhos ferozes, a faca manchada de sangue apertada firmemente na mão direita. A voz tiritante estraga sua tentativa de parecer decidida. Ela não faz ideia do que deve fazer agora.

- Fique longe de mim.

- Você vai me matar, Christine? – a voz dele é irônica e desafiadora. – Eu quero ver você tentar!

O homem se inclina em direção a ela e seus dedos se fecham no pulso da mulher. Está com uma aparência meio animalesca agora: os cabelos embaraçados, as roupas rasgadas, a expressão selvagem. A outra mão tenta apanhar a arma. Ela grita e finca a faca no ombro direito do homem com toda a força que conseguiu encontrar. Urrando de dor, ele dá dois passos para trás enquanto o sangue escorre lentamente do ferimento. Os dois ficam em silêncio por um tempo e ela percebe o erro que cometeu. Após um momento de surpresa, ele solta uma gargalhada demente. A mulher tenta contorná-lo e fugir, mas ele impede sua passagem.

- Minha vez.

E, ainda rindo, ele abre um longo corte na garganta da mulher. O sangue espirra em seu rosto e no chão. Ela segura pateticamente o ferimento, um filete vermelho também escorrendo em sua boca, e murmura incompreensivelmente antes de desabar sem vida.

- MÃE!

Um grito irrompe da porta da cozinha. O homem se vira para trás e nota o filho apavorado encarando o corpo da mãe. A cor sumiu completamente de seu rosto e seus olhos estavam esgazeados, salpicados por lágrimas.

- Filho! Eu não tinha notado que você estava aí. Que surpresa.

O pai curva os lábios num sorriso sardônico enquanto se aproxima do garoto com a faca abaixada. Esse não se mexe ou move o olhar; continua na mesma posição, tiritante de medo. O baralho gasto continuava em sua mão; ele estava preocupado demais para ter se importado em guardá-lo.

**- **Por que você está tão sério, filho?

O homem segura delicadamente o queixo do filho e ergue sua cabeça de modo a olhá-lo. A lâmina fria e suja é colocada dentro de sua boca. Ele sente o gosto metálico do sangue de sua própria mãe e pensa em todas as maneiras sádicas possíveis de matar o homem à sua frente. Seus punhos se contraem com raiva, e suas pálpebras se fecham e comprimem-se com a expectativa de dor.

- Vamos colocar um sorriso nesse seu rosto.

E, com um simples movimento, o homem rasga a boca do garoto.

Ele derruba o baralho, fazendo com que as cartas se espalhassem, e caí no chão valetudinário. Seu sangue pinga e colore os coringas de carmim, e o mundo desaparece lentamente diante de seus olhos enquanto ele desmaia. 


End file.
